Talk:Legendary Legion
Crimsonkit was dazzled by the broken Temple that lay before her, as she padded slowly toward it. Crimson stepped a paw onto the Ivory white marble floor, silently gasping at its beauty. All that remained were the four colums of white marble that stood around the elegant marble flooring, including the small stairs in the front as well as the center, which was that of a slightly heightened circle, It brings attention to the center, Crimson thought, as it would be ideal for herself to lay upon for a needed rest. As Crimsonkit lay upon the cold white stone, She saw a cat with a silky, black pelt. Her eyes were am Emerald green, that of a beautiful gem. Her pelt shifted, as it was glittering from the moonlight. She spoke in a gentle, light voice. "You have served your clan well, Crimsonkit, but the time has come for your true name to be revealed. Crimsonkit's eyed widened as she heard this, as the voice continued. You have earned the name of a cat as Crimsonflame, Starclan sees you will become great, just as I was once..." -The black cat's voice trailed off as she looked to the ground, memories darkening her mind as she disappeared from sight into the night sky. -Crimsonkit Is it okay if I add my own character description? I'll write mine, if you don't want it there, just take it down. Continue with the roleplay. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 07:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ((Nocturnal, can you change my name to Crimsonflame now that I have received it by the blessings of the temple?)) -Crimsonkit Hello I am Skyhigh, is it okay if I can join Legendary Legion? (Sorry if this is in the wrong spot I didn't know where to put this) -ѕкунιgн -Approches Skyhigh from the forest, looking down upon her from a tree- "You have done right coming to the Talk Page, Skyhigh." -Crimsonflame jumps off from the tree as she walks up to the wolf- "You have my word that you may join, yet as Legion Guardian, I promise nothing. Only the Leader, Lordess Nocturnal may properly announce your joining...Hopefully, Nocturnal will accept. -Crimsonflame -Strife walked up to both Crimsonflame and Skyhigh, gazing at the new-coming hazel-looking wolf. "You look like quite the masterful fighter, eh?" She mused, looking into the wolves' deep amber eyes. "Lord Nocturnal would be a fool not to accept you! The other clan leaders will be envious of this fine warrior." She said this whilst grinning dumbly, her eye gleaming with approval.- ▬Strife -Crimson looked toward Strife grinning snidely at her remark- "I suppose you are right, Strife, but a fine fighter she is, she will need to prove her strength" -Glances back at Sky- "Might you show your battle, Skyhigh, by battling one of us? All you have to do is pick which one you want to fight!" -Crimsonflame bounds to a low branch on a tree, flicking her tail- -Crimsonflame -Looking at Crimsonflame, Strife grinned. "Aye. That, Crimson, is a great idea," She looked back at Skyhigh. "Either of us, I'm sure, would appreciate the duel. Your pick, Skyhigh," She walked over to Crimson. Leaning over to the Crimson perched on a branch, she whispered with a wink, "Don't go too hard on him if you're chosen,"- ▬Strife -Quickly glares at Strife from the branch- "Strife! Show some respect, Sky is a she-wolf!" -A deep growl rose in Crimsonflame's throat, then soothed out to a sigh- "And Strife, my power probably wouldn't be able to penetrate a strong, healthy wolf. That is, without using flames at my command..." -Crimsonflame -Appears through the leaves from the roof of the forest and perches on a nearby branch above Crimson- "You two are ever so loud. How about me? With the advantage of flight and lightning, I must be a worthy challenge." -Eyes dimly flash, creating an almost silent sparking noise- ~Aquila -She glared at Crimsonflame before turning to Skyhigh. "Yes, I am deeply sorry, Skyhigh. Please do accept my apology," Strife looked back at Crimson. "Are you saying you, the clan's almighty guardian, wouldn't be able to take a wolf? I guess Skyhigh DOES look to be quite skilled in battle though..." Hearing rustling leaves, she looked to the source which was near Crimson. Aquila appeared from the thick trees. "Oh yes, Wakį́yą. Ever so quiet you are as you reveal yourself," She said jokingly and rolled her eye. "Now, Skyhigh, you have even a harder decision. You can pick I, 'the Skilled Mage', Aquila, 'the Cunning Rogue', or Crimsonflame, 'the Almighty Legion Guardian'" She snickered quietly at the titles chosen for them by Lord Nocturnal.- ▬Strife Mine sounds so powerful xd -Crimsonflame -Slightly tilts head and blinks at Strife- "And I am sure, with title and abilities like that, you should be able to take the Thunderbird," -Sarcastic tone- -Lightly smirks- "I am cunning, but the only reason why I agreed to be a rogue is because the title suited me best. I am a bird, after all, and cannot wield a blade or bow. Your title lacks creativity. Did you pick it up from a trash can?" -Jumps down to the floor and turns to Skyhigh- "I am a true challenge, unlike those two. Defeat me, and you have more than proven your worth." ~Aquila -Strife glared at Aquila. "I never got to pick my title... I thought no one could pick, which is exactly why I chuckled at it. If it were I choosing, it would have much more... flare." Before cursing at Nocturnal under her breath, she walked over to Aquila, and leaned on her shoulder. "So, 'ya got to pick your title, eh? Rogue... Interesting choice. Since rogue means a person who's dishonest, disloyal, I could go on..." Strife chuckled slightly at the irony of the moment. She turned to Skyhigh, sighing. "Look at us, Skyhigh. We're all fighting over the chance to train with you. It's been so long since we've trained with- let alone met- a newcomer. You may pick who you like. My apologies for arguing about it," She bowed slightly to Skyhigh to show her respect.- -Crimsonflame hissed at Aquila while her glare froze to flames. "If you had respect from anyone, dear Thunderbird, than perhaps I would treat you like a loyal warrior, but you don't, Therefor my reasons to fight you have never changed!" -Crimson started to quickly swish her tail in anger at the bird, looking away from her and snidely speaking "I came here first, but of course, you couldn't let an older clanmate get the spotlight, so you just had to barge in." -Crimsonflame got slightly angrier, with a slight raise in her voice "I may not be the strongest, but I am worthy of battleing Skyhigh. Besides, like I said before, I came here first -Crimsonflame Prowling in the dark shadows was the figure of a rare hybrid, a blue and white wolfdragon, a conjoining of wolf and dragon. The female wolfdragon slowly moved past the shrubbery, the blue spark of fire on her tail leaving small flames on the ground that disappeared immediately. She slowly walked into the clearing and ambled up to the group. Bowing her head in respect, she began to speak: "My apologies to interrupt. I have a quick question to ask the Legendary Legion. I am Nova. I am seeking to affiliate this clan. I do not have a clan of my own, but by any chance I do become an affiliate, I will help your clan and assist you in fights like an ordinary ally. It would be an honor. Do you accept?" Her ice blue eyes illuminated with a silent flaming noise, awaiting their response. -ησνα -Crimsonflame's amber gaze shimmered along with the setting sun awaiting the moonlight that fell like ice through the sky. Her eyes glanced at the elegant creature as she padded toward Nova. "Our Leader had been absent, As Guardian of The Legendary Legion, I allow your offering of generous help." -Crimson swished her tail in greeting as she bowed her head to the great Wolfdragon hybrid. "You truly shall be a magnificent warrior, Nova, but might I ask you, what place will you serve in this Legion? For there are many." -Crimsonflame looked up toward the stars of the Night's wing, seeing the crescent moon sliver among the gentle night clouds.- -Crimsonflame -Strife turned her attention to the strange creature. A beautiful blue and white creature looking like both a wolf and dragon. She gave Nova a welcoming smile, bowing her head in respect to the seemingly-generous wolf-dragon hybrid. "Crimson..." She whispered into the Guardian's ear soft enough so Nova couldn't hear it. "I don't really trust this guy..." She looked at Nova skeptically, taking in every detail.- ═Strife -Whispered back to Strife, in a slightly agitated voice, "Can't you see she is a girl! Strife, I an seriously starting to doubt your eyes!" -Crimsonflame Don't worry, I refer to everybody as a guy. ^ ^ ~Alice ...That isn't surprising considering there are barely any guy roleplayers anymore >> -Crimson I thought 'guy' was unisex. .-. ▬Vex I thought you literally meant a guy xd Isn't Nova the same guy who spreaded the hack rumors by making the 'THIS IS BAD' page and stuff? ._. ▬Strife Get the hell out of this talk page and TAKE YOUR DAMN ROBOT SOMEWHERE ELSE! -Crimsonflame -Swiftly takes off and hovers slightly above Strife- "I seem to be developing traits of my first form..." -sighs, then looks at Nova- "And through all my journeys, I have never seen a creature like you before. You look like someone I do not want to challenge, and I would not doubt that you are worthy of joining us," -slowly hovers towards nova, then turns to face Strife- "And I did not exactly choose my title. I said I would join, as a rogue, because I was asked to join by Nocturnal. Maybe I was wrong, though... Oh well, I cannot change it now, much as I wish I could. At least 'cunning' fits me." -shoots a glare at Crimson, dimly flashing my eyes, my flight feathers sparking slightly- "I do not wish for respect from anyone here. I simply do not care. I do not care for many things, but one thing I do not like is challenging my authority. Although, my friend, we do have something in common, do we not? We are both guardians. You, of the Legion, and I, of my people. Why must we fight over such a silly subject? All I said was that I was worthy of battle." -fakes a smile, although realising that I am, in fact, picking up the traits of my first form, and is in reality, disturbed and angry- ~Aquila -Crimsonflame nods her head, her searing pelt now in harmony with her breathing from the calm moonlit shimmers that radiated the night sky. She looked at the great Thunderbird--a dazzling shimmer of her beautiful feathers in the silent night was enough to remind her of the Midnight black cat who had embraced both light of the White Temple, as well as dark from the eclipse-faded darkness. Crimson felt herself after being lost in her distant thoughts that always seemed a forest away from where she remained. She smiled in the midst of peace in her soul, now reuniting friends of her and the wise bird that had never left the repeating beat of her wings. Crimsonflame felt her life before her as it was a flame. Her own, Crimson flame that she had created. Before her complete loyalty belonging to the Legendary Legion, she was beside Nocturnal. Crimsonflame had a splendid life, the grand highlight especially being her Fire abilities, still newly gained from the Thunderflame Dragon, calling it so due to its Lightning and Fire harnessings. -Crimsonflame -I say nothing, but instead gently float down, beating my wings softly which unintentionally caused a soft crackle of lightning, so soft it would seem as if it was miles away. I quickly calm down and shake the influence of my First Form - the Native American woman, filled with nothing but rage and hate, called Ikhswenhsa:kweks - away. I suddenly remember my Fourth Form - the bald eagle, yet with the appearance and a weaker power of the Thunderbird - and the conversation I had with my old friend, Hiawatha. I told him about my three previous forms, and how I never wanted to receive any traits of the First Form... and yet here I stood, and only minutes ago had I been speaking her words. I asked myself - what am I doing? Then there was another mystery I had yet to know the answer to... the fact I somehow reverted from my Fourth to my Third. I was lost in my thoughts, not knowing the danger I would step into if I delved too deep into secrets that was none of my business, and as if I was in a dream. I woke up, and there I was, still standing at the same place I was before, and Crimson was there. Still Aquila stood - she was at a loss, truth be told, she had no idea what to do now, except for be grateful that the two had returned to friends.- ~Aquila -Shadow walks into the clearing, confused about what is going on. She says nothing- -The night was beginning to fall, soon there would be a sunrise to guide Crimsonflame to the Temple once again. She began to stride through the thin grass until she lay atop a sunlit rock, dark silver to the sunrise. Crimsonflame had moons of experience in this forest that was her residement--exactly nine moons has passed since the rebirth of Goldine. Forever she had been strong spirited, adventurous, brave and caring. Now Crimsonflame had finally earned her rest at the Temple, she had no fears of getting lost, for is lay where the sun rose. -Crimsonflame -The trees were set on fire as a nimble flaming pheonix passed by, the beast slowly landed on the ground & folded it's wings, suddenly unfolding them with such force that the sun almost moved from it's place, "Skyhigh, you may join the Legendary Legion. I am sorry for my absence, Skyhigh, which class will you like to be?" Nocturnal bellowed in a demonic voice, she leisurely took a step forward, glancing at the trees that her flaming feathers had set on fire. She quickly opened her beak & a tunnel of frost blasted towards the burning trees, the frost enveloped the trees with solid ice putting the fire out. She walked off into the distance to be alone, she altered herself into a dragon form & a discreet look formed on her expressionless face. She had a deep secret which she was waiting to uncover in the future that lay ahead, "Not much action going around here" she muttered to herself with a bored expression to go with it. She quickly made a radiant gem materialize infront of her & it manuevered above the ground. She admired her gleaming trophy that she had earnt from a quest in the past, she sighed & instantly remembered something... Something that she could not forgot ... Her past lives... Who am I? ''She questioned herself, this certain question had bothered her for the whole time. Nocturnal tightly closed her eyes to remember but she could not, suddenly she had short flashbacks of her past lives, she then had a flashback of her... first life... "The last... Kin...My de-destiny..." She said without her knowing, "Miriam Auditore..." She faintly whispered. She then collapsed on the rock she sat on & had a another flashback... Miriam Auditore was dressed in Assassin Creed clothing, she had chocolate-brown hair in a single plait & emerald crystaline eyes with rosy cheeks, her hood shadowing her elegant face. It was 1674, she was striding through the streets of Venice in a quick manner. It was night time & she had approached a noblemen dressed in radiant clothing, she crept from behind & killed him by stabbing him with a mechanical dagger that had replaced her finger. As the noblemen fell to the ground Miriams body flashed into the body that of a silky, white wolf with golden light emitting from it's eyes... Nocturnals fluttered open her eyes & a shocked expression came upon her face. '''I must of had two lives, now this is my third life which makes three lives...The first life must be the wolf, the second, the dragon, the third, the phoenix... But there must be a fourth life that awaits me when I die...The soul of a wolf, dragon pheonix combined altogether & the creature that I have yet to uncover' ''Nocturnal thought with a whitty expression as if she were solving a mathematical problem.- ~Nocturnal I thought Aquila was Ezio. Also, you have yet ANOTHER secret? o.o ▬Strife -Crimsonflame's eyes brightly flashed of her leader's pressance, elated to her arrival. She calmly strided forward to the blazing Phoenix as Nocturnal had noticed her growth. "Nocturnal," Crimson said, unnoticly forcing herself to remain calm from the appearance of her Lordess. "I have found a white Temple, broken for several years on the ground of this forest." She looked down, thinking of the beautifully white, Temple ruins she had seen so long ago. "Yes...It is very white, yet this temple is far older than I, therefor its color still falters..." -Crimsonflame looked direct ally into her Nocturnal's scorching eyes, "A midnight essenced cat had approched me, and spoke that I have earned the name of Crimsonflame, my lordess...might you formally change it so this name is what I shall be called by my Legion?" -She was still in awe of her leader, yet remaining it hidden was all she thought of striving for at that moment.- -Crimsonkit/Crimsonflame I walk through the forest my brown fur brushes against the surrounding brush. My green tiger stripes allow me to camoflauge better with my surroundings. My tail floats just above the dirt in which I leave paw prints on. I am curious about the commotion north of my old burrow underneath a raging waterfall. I then decide to take short rest underneath a pine tree-Swampfang -Crimsonflame heard the rustling of the bushes, yet she did not see the creature that lurked among the dense foliage. She crept around several trees, focusing on the creature's scent. Crimson crouched to the ground, half between a hunting crouch and a battle crouch. She felt movements beneath her paws, as she knew this was quite a powerful animal that lay in the thick grasses around the pine tree. Crimson carefully began a springing pounce, as she kept I to the air, seizing the Creature in her claws as she forced herself to hold onto it. -Crimsonflame (Is Noctunal's Forth form going to be a Phoeca? ^,^ pweeeeeeeze? -Crimson) (Strife... I am not Ezio. I'm Thunderbird...) "Miriam... A-Auditore?" -I shiver, remembering my First Form, the Native American woman known as Ikhswenhsa:kweks, the Assassin- "The First, she... she met another Assassin who went by the name of Auditore. They were married, eventually, when they thought their fight was over," -I turn to Nocturnal, confused by this revelation- "Could that possibly have any relation to this Miriam you speak of?" -I then turn to Crimsonflame, slightly amused, for I knew that the creature was there ever since it arrived- "And what might this be?" -I step towards Crimson and look over her shoulder to the creature in restraint- ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 00:23, January 16, 2014 (UTC). -Crimson's become wide as she swirls around, facing Aquila and whispers to her, "Hush...I'm trying to focuss here, Aquila!" Her voice barely audible, just enough so the bird could hear with her keen hearing.- -Crimson -wake up to hear growling and talking close to me I trot to the area where native people are and a few cats similar to I am. Since I don't know what there motives are I walk to the crimson cat cautiously and bows head respectly-Swampfang (Oh... Derp. Sorry, Aquila. I thought that in your human form you looked like Ezio... ▬Strife) -Crimsonflame looks at the great cat, signaling to Aquila with her tail to stay where she was. Crimson met eye to eye with the great Cat, speaking in a surprised voice once the cat bowed to her presence . "W-welcome...I..I'm Crimsonflame, Guardian of the L-Legendary Legion, W-who might you be, great T..Tiger?" -Crimsonflame -I sense the fear in the Guardian's voice, however ignore it and listen to the signal to stay. I turn my head to face Nocturnal, still thinking of Ikhswenhsa:kweks. Focusing on the task at hand, I immediately snap my thoughts out and look towards Swampfang, wondering what would happen next.- ~Aquila -Nocturnal had picked up the scent of a Tiger in her Legion's Territory, her ears quickly pricked up to the sound of something rustling against the thick bushes. Nocturnal metormophosed into her wolf form & followed the scent that the creature had left, she approached the Tiger cautiuosly & launched at it. She dug her sharp claws into the stranger & sank her venom-tipped fangs into it's flesh. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, STRANGER!?" Nocturnal yelled & pinned the tiger to the ground, baring her teeth that shun in the bright sun & growled in a deep tone, her glare increasing by each second.- ~Nocturnal -Crimsonflame could feel the anger of Nocturnal in her thundering voice, which was enough to send Crimson into a furious rage of flame. Fire seared her pelt, scorching all who dare come close. Flames formed a circle around her, their Crimson shimmers reflecting the light of the sun, making them brighter, as well as hotter. "Nocturnal...Get ''away from him!" -She forced her instincts not to charge at Nocturnal, as she remained trying to keep her fire down, but it flared up. The sudden Impact of the flames strongly rising made Crimson fall, scowling in a low voice. "Damn that Dragon!" as she tried with all hEr strength to get back up, but the fire was linked to her emotions, therefor she couldn't stop her anger even if she was only thinking about it. -Crimsonflame -Nocturnal glanced at Crimsonflame, "No." Nocturnal said calmly but sturnly. A tunnel of white fire blasted from the cloudy sky & onto the ground, the tunnel had enveloped the tiger & Nocturnal. The tunnel had scorched the tigers pelt, leaving it in trememndous agony, although the tunnel had not harmed Nocturnal. White dragon wings sprouted from her back with such force that it sended rippling waves towards the trees that had surrounded her, the sharp ripples chopping the tree of it's stump cleanly with no sawdust filling the air. Nocturnals furiuosity gained enough power that it had overcome her, it was clear that she hated outsiders entering her legion's territory. In a flash her claws had been made the talons of her flaming phoenix form, a ominous golden aura filled her eyes, removing her iris & pupil. The tip of her fur had burst into white flames & beige-gold markings appeared on her pelt. She had lost her consciousness & roared a deafening roar at the tiger, the sound waves of the roar causing the clouds above to dissapear. She swiped her flaming paw at the tigers face, the flaming talons scarring it's forehead. A gold light seeped out the markings & glided towards the Swampfangs eyes, as the light had entered her/his eyes it had left her blind for a couple of seconds, the spikes attached to the tip of her dragons wings unattached themselves & shot towards Swampfangs face, the spikes had entered her/his flesh & the poison inside it had leaked out, the poison slowly traveling to her/his beating heart.- -Crimsonflame felt a scorching agony burn through her thoughts as she saw Nyria in her rage. She winced as tears rolled down her terrified eyes. She fell backward as the light seared her Crimson pelt. The dragon wolf had eyes that of pain itself, sending death to all who remain too close. Crimson lost focus and control of these flames, as they were linked to her thoughts. She closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes as they seared the ground, turning into flames as the ceased to hurt her. She lashed her tail, scampering away at the sight of this fearful creature. Crimsonflame ran as fast as she could, away into the dense forest. She forgot her Legion, and everything before the event of seeing this monstrous wolf. She ran until she came to the Temple, in which she lay until the very dawn of sun in fear of the dreadful Creature. -Crimsonflame -I look to Nocturnal, Swampfang, then turn towards Crimsonflame. The current situation confused me enough to give me an agonizing headache. I stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do, wide-eyed, until I make a decision to go after Crimsonflame. I spread my wings, my flight feathers glowing beautifully, then with grace I take off and soar above the forest, just below the clouds. I sighted a Peregrine Falcon, who dived, wings tucked, at almost the speed of sound. As I flew I watched how the falcon raised its mighty talons and struck its prey - a quick and clean kill - then continued. I then sighted Crimsonflame, lying and shaking. I have not seen her this scared before - but of what, I wondered. I beat my mighty wings, creating a powerful lightning strike, then dived like the falcon I saw before, my eyes flashing heavily, creating a loud sound of thunder. Finally, I unfurled my huge wings once again and landed perfectly, with hardly any impact- ~Aquila -Nocturnal began panting heavily from the immense power she had used, she was losing her mind by each second. Titanium spikes bursted out her back, blood squirting out from the wound that the spikes had caused. Instead of her furry ears were spiralled horns, she swiftly leapt off the tiger & hurled into the woods as if she'd gone completely crazy.- ~Nocturnal -Crimsonflame glanced at Aquila, frightened of the thunderous roar of her wings, but she knew she was safe in the sacred Temple. Her eyes were wide with fear, reflecting the sunlit skys. Her voice was shaky, yet gentle. "A-Aquila...?" She spoke with a tiny voice, still circled up in the centre of the temple. "Is-is N-Nocturnal o-okay...?" -Crimsonflame stood up and padded to Aquila, her paw steps sizzling slightly with each step. Aquila could tell she was frightend, her only care for Nocturnal now was worrying if she would destroy the forest. -Crimsonflame